


alice in wonderland

by bluemoon (putigirliane)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, dressing up, mentions of wayv members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putigirliane/pseuds/bluemoon
Summary: Ten snorts, trying to contain his laughter for long enough to speak. “We can tell you enjoyed this, Kun, you took like, forty selcas.”Kun raises his eyebrows at him. “You’re one to talk,Alice.”Ten shrugs and pretends to make an annoyed face, but his wicked smile gives his thoughts away. That morning, when he put the dress and the stockings on, paired with the blonde wig, he knew what he had to do.So he snapped a few pictures—some slightly more innocent than others, fit for teasing their fans—and sent them to someone who would certainly enjoy them a lot.[or: Ten dresses up as Alice for WayV’s halloween special and teases Johnny until he gets what he wants]
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 240





	alice in wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! baby czennie here~
> 
> this is my first nct fic (there’s other fics in my main pseud if you wanna check some bts stuff), and my nct guru said (and I quote) _its sosososososossossosososososo good_ so... here we are ksjdks
> 
> hope yall enjoy it ❥

Laughter starts roaring inside the practice room even before the camera stops recording. Once it does, the sound only increases, all seven of them collapsing onto the floor, breathless from dancing and from how _hilarious_ this situation is.

Yangyang tosses his wig across the room, an orange mess of curls sent flying above their heads. “This is the most ridiculous thing we’ve ever done”, he cries, holding his belly in an attempt to prevent himself from flopping down on the floor completely.

They all make some sort of noise in agreement, and Kun adds, from where he’s delicately playing with his fake apple, “But I had so much fun, it’s nice to do things like these every once in a while.”

Ten snorts, trying to contain his laughter for long enough to speak. “We can tell you enjoyed this, Kun, you took like, forty selcas.”

Kun raises his eyebrows at him. “You’re one to talk, _Alice._ ”

Ten shrugs and pretends to make an annoyed face, but his wicked smile gives his thoughts away. He’s been pumping with excitement the whole day, ever since the staff showed them their costumes, but the schedule had been hectic, with practice, makeup, dressing up, filming, dancing. Once he put the dress and the stockings on, paired with the blonde wig, he knew what he had to do.

So he snapped a few pictures—some slightly more innocent than others, fit for teasing their fans—and sent them to someone who would certainly enjoy them a lot.

But Ten had been barely able to see Johnny’s answering texts, swept away by the managers into the filming set, and now that he’s finally free from his duties for the day, he wants to see where his teasing will take him, and it absolutely _cannot_ wait.

The rest of the boys are already getting up, as their laughter dies down, and removing their wigs and accessories on their way to the dressing rooms in the back. Ten, however, gets up and turns to the big mirror wall, checking his figure. He still looks composed enough, wig in place, makeup not too smudged after dancing. He adjusts the blue bow on the wig, flattens the dress and unfurls the hems of the stockings. Once he deems he looks good enough, he bolts for the door to the corridor.

“Ge!”, Xiaojun calls after him, looking a little funny with the Jasmine costume and makeup, but without the wig. Ten smiles.

“I have to do something, I’ll be back later”, he reassures them and steps out on the corridor, still managing to catch the eye-roll Yangyang gives him. _That brat._

Walking along the corridors of the company is proven to be a much harder task than he anticipated. As much as he likes the way the costume looks on him, it’s still embarrassing to be caught like this, sneaking around in a dress and wig, headed to do some equally embarrassing things, hopefully.

The look on Johnny’s face when Ten shows up on the doorstep of the studio is worth all the embarrassment, though. He looks confused for a split second, but as realization hits him, his smile widens and widens until it looks like it’s going to rip his face apart.

“Wow, this is amazing”, Johnny says, rolling his chair away from the desk to face Ten. His legs are spread, hands resting on his muscular thighs, and Ten already feels his body running a bit hot. “I liked it in the pictures, but seeing it in person… wow.”

Ten can’t help but giggle. Johnny makes this sort of thing happen to him, turns him into a giggle machine, simply from how whipped he is for him.

“Did you really like it?”, he teases, leaning against the doorframe. It’s deserted on the corridor outside the studio, and he’s far too needy to care.

Johnny rolls forward, and his hands go straight for Ten’s waist, long fingers enveloping his slim form, and Ten grins, hands going for Johnny’s shoulders, fingertips idly caressing his nape.

“I did, yeah. Looks really good.” The fingers on Ten’s waist wander a bit up, feeling his torso and the lines of his back through the dress; a bit down, feeling his hips and the sides of his legs. “But you always look good.”

“Sap.” Ten can’t seem to stop smiling as he pokes Johnny’s cheek. “I’m glad you like it.”

Johnny hums and soon his hands tighten their grip and Ten’s being pulled onto his lap, throwing an arm around Johnny’s shoulders. They stay silent for a moment, only allowing themselves to rewind from their schedules and revel in each other’s presence. Johnny caresses Ten’s entire body with not-so-subtle reverence, gently running the tips of his fingers through the smooth skin on inside of his arm, squeezing his waist and his shoulder, feeling up his neck and jaw, finally gripping him by the nape to push him forward until their lips meet. The kiss doesn’t start too heated, but knowing them, it doesn’t take long for them to open their lips more, explore each other’s mouths deeper, licking and sucking and nipping. Ten grips the short hairs on the back of Johnny’s head and Johnny’s hand starts to wander again, slipping under the skirt of the dress.

He pulls at the hem of the stockings and it comes back with a loud slap, leaving the fair skin of Ten’s thigh pink and sensitive. Johnny detaches his mouth from Ten’s with a wet sound and moves to his neck, sucking lightly enough not to bruise, and his fingers touch bare skin as they move up his thigh. The smooth skin seems endless, warm and soft, and once the fingers touch fabric again, it’s already at the junction of Ten’s hips.

Johnny pulls back, grinning, and pushes the skirt up, revealing Ten’s thighs. There’s a huge gap between the end of the stockings near his knees and the hem of the tight black boxers he’s wearing.

“No shorts?”, Johnny asks, teasingly raising an eyebrow. Ten blushes furiously. “Bold.”

“The dress is thin, ok? It would show too much”, he tries to explain, but Johnny only grins, slipping a finger under the hem of the boxers.

“Yeah, sure. Definitely not because you’re my little slut.” Ten blushes even more, his ears now burning up, but his heart in swimming in the attention, content beyond belief. “This dress is quite short, are you sure you didn’t flash the camera?”

Ten hides his face on Johnny’s neck, embarrassed, remembering how he had spun around multiple times, the skirt floating around him, teasing the black shape of his underwear. Maybe not the best decision.

“I actually did flash.” His voice comes muffled by Johnny’s neck, and Ten entertains himself with kissing the expanse of it, nipping under his jaw and the base of his neck.

“I’m a bit offended that I’m not the only one who gets to see it anymore,” Johnny’s voice comes dangerously close to Ten’s ear, sending shivers all throughout his body, only adding to the small flame that’s been burning in his belly the whole day, “but I’m still the only one who can do this.”

He brushes the pad of his thumb unrestrictedly across the front of Ten’s boxers, along the underside of his already half hard cock. Ten whimpers and squirms, and Johnny smiles, brushing the tip of his nose behind Ten’s ear.

“Am I not the only one?”, he teases, and Ten squirms some more.

“You are, you know you are.” Ten’s words come out breathy and he feels like he’s already losing his mind.

“Good”, Johnny breathes against Ten’s earshell and then he’s pulling back, only to grab him by the backs of his knees and his waist and lift him up, walking towards the couch on the other side of the room.

Once they settle down, Ten straddles Johnny’s lap and they kiss again, picking up the pace from before, all tongue and teeth and fingers digging hard into soft skin. Ten hisses when Johnny pulls him impossibly closer to his body, their torsos touching everywhere, Ten’s barely covered boner pressing against Johnny’s clothed one. A moan escapes him when Johnny’s hand on his ass prompts him to grind. The rough feeling of jeans through the thin fabric of the boxers feels too good, and he effectively loses his mind when a finger teases around his hole.

“What do you want to do?”, Johnny asks him, too tender for the way they had been frantically kissing and dry-humping, but it’s very much like him to be soft-spoken like this.

Ten ponders for a second, all the options too inviting when he’s all worked up and his cock is so hard. “Can you fuck me on my fours?”

Johnny laughs. “Are you asking me if I want to take the biggest prize in the game? Of course.”

Ten rolls his eyes, muttering _stupid boy_ as he climbs out of his lap and lays down on the couch in the most comfortable position he can manage. Johnny turns to his bag, conveniently laying on the far end of the couch, and returns with a few packs of lube and two condoms.

“I love that you’re always prepared”, Ten jokes, trying incredibly hard not to grind his hips onto the leather of the couch, knowing that waiting is always best.

“I know you too well, baby”, Johnny teases back, placing a knee on the couch and lowering himself until his whole body presses against Ten’s, supporting his weight on his elbow but still pushing Ten to the couch.

The shape of Johnny’s much larger body on top of his makes Ten shiver, the warmth of his embrace too inviting and the feel of his hard cock against his ass too good not to press back, seeking the friction. Johnny leans in and kisses behind Ten’s ear, sucking lightly on the skin, and Ten feels his whole body catch fire, sensitive and responsive. The air is constantly pushed out of his lungs in shallow pants, quiet sounds leaving his lips every time Johnny grinds.

“Ah, quit teasing…”, Ten mewls, his cock trapped against the couch hurting, begging for attention.

“Or what?”, Johnny spits back, but gives in anyway, pulling Ten up by the hips into his fours.

He lifts the skirt of the dress to reveal the boxers, which he puts on a show of removing—runs his palms across the milky skin of the back of Ten’s thighs, squeezing the flesh, slips past the underwear, feeling once again the expanse of Ten’s sides and his lower back, and only then removes it, placing a kiss to Ten’s asscheek.

Ten chuckles from where he watches the scene above his shoulder, but his smile is short lived as Johnny wastes no more time, ripping a condom open and rolling it over Ten’s flushed cock. They’re used to this, having too little time and patience to clean after themselves. Johnny gives it a firm squeeze, moving up and down in a few long, slow movements, and pleasure washes over Ten’s body.

Johnny proceeds to rip a lube packet open, coating his fingers and inserting two at once. Ten sucks in a sharp breath while the initial pain fades, but in a second it becomes intense pleasure, the stretch burning _so good_. His head has drooped, shoulders giving out, but even without looking, he knows Johnny is grinning, knowing that he’s ruining Ten. It never fails to make his heart skip a beat, how proud Johnny looks of making him feel good.

The two fingers feel up his walls, scissor and press, a bit blindly at first, but after the third one, Johnny thrusts with more purpose, pressing down on the spot he knows like the back of his hand by now. Ten simply can’t stop the sounds of leaving his mouth, lewd, high-pitched moans and cries of Johnny’s name as he abuses his prostate, stretching his hole with every thrust.

Ten’s legs start shaking, his cock completely neglected since Johnny last touched it, and he can already see the edge, his senses begging him to go for it, but Johnny _does know_ him too well, and stops his movements, pulling out slowly. He’s left panting, shaking, hot all over.

“Do you want to keep the wig on?”, Johnny asks as he unzips his pants and rolls his own condom on. Still catching his breath, Ten watches him over his shoulder again. There’s something incredibly sexy about him being fully clothed, his fitted shirt hugging his broad chest and jeans hugging his toned legs.

“I’ll look weird if I don’t have it on”, Ten answers simply, spreading his legs as far as the couch will allow him.

Then Johnny is hovering above him again, the pressure of his cock on Ten’s hole much more intense now that there’s no clothes between them, and kissing his cheek affectionately. “You won’t, but it’s your choice.”

Ten smiles, feeling cared for, and ponders for a second. He trusts Johnny—there’s no way he could not trust him, after all this time—, but still feels better with the wig on. It’s the defining piece of his fantasy.

“I’ll leave it on”, he decides, and his smile turns wicked, even if Johnny can’t see it clearly. “I’m your Alice today, will you be my Mad Hatter?”

Johnny stops mid-action, his cock lined up to Ten’s entrance, teasing. He looks offended. 

“Gross, they’re not even a couple”, is his first reaction.

Ten whines, pouting. “It’s supposed to be a sexy roleplay, come on.”

Johnny sighs audibly, faking exasperation. He gets distracted for a moment rubbing the tip of his cock around Ten’s hole, which clenches in anticipation, shiny with lube, but he gives in, always does when it comes to Ten.

“Ok, I’ll be your Mad Hatter. And I’m gonna fuck you mad good too.” He smiles easy, filled with lust, and gives the first push in.

Ten hums, content. “Yeah, I like the sound of that.”

The hum turns into a whimper as Johnny pushes further, forcing Ten’s walls to accommodate his big cock.

“So fucking tight still”, Johnny grits his teeth, the pressure around him making it hard for him to think.

“Your f-falt for having a d-dick too big”, Ten pants, barely able to finish his sentence as he feels like he’s being split open on Johnny’s cock, stuffed full to his guts as he bottoms out.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Johnny’s voice is breathy, and Ten grins. If he had a bit more control over his body right now, if the feeling of being completely full wasn’t so overwhelming, he’d clench around Johnny’s cock harder just to watch him suffer.

“N-never said I didn’t. Love you, love your cock, now please move”, Ten demands, chasing the feeling of being high on the slight burn the forced stretch gives him.

“Yes, sir”, Johnny mutters, but promptly adds, tugging on the white bow on the back of the costume, “Or should I say _yes, ma’am?_ ”

Ten makes a noncommittal sound, arching his back more as Johnny slowly starts thrusting in and out with dragged out movements, slow and measured, pulling out until the tip, then moving back in with increasing speed. He rolls his hips, holding the hem of the dress bunched in his fists, while the tips of his fingers grip Ten’s hips like a lifeline, strong enough to bruise, and does Ten love looking at his fading marks when he’s away.

Johnny pushes him down by his lower back, making him arch his back until he's face first on the couch, ass way up, and the angle is _incredible_ —with every single roll of his hips, the head of Johnny’s cock presses square on Ten’s prostate, abusing it until the sounds leaving Ten’s mouth are continuous, one infinite string of moans and whimpers, of _fuck_ s and _Johnny_ s. He’s feeling delirious, head drowned in the intense pleasure, focused on the drag of Johnny’s cock every time he thrusts, on the grip on the fair skin of his hips, slowly starting to redden.

He feels effectively delirious once one of Johnny’s hands slips down, engulfing his aching cock, and jerks it in time with his fast, deep thrusts. Ten’s body starts shaking again, in sensory overload, so sensitive and the pleasure too great for him to handle, and he gives in coming with a full-body spasm and a loud moan, filling the condom wrapped in Johnny’s big and warm palm. Johnny slows down his movements, still fucking in and out in a more careful way.

Once the flash of pleasure and relief leaves his body and he tries to catch his breath, Ten pushes his body up on his elbows again.

“Baby, stop”, he starts, and Johnny stops immediately, eyes widening. Ten’s heart clutches. “Let me suck you off.”

Johnny looks confused for a moment, but he’s already pulling out slowly. “You don’t have to.”

“But I want to, silly”, Ten smiles and Johnny scans his face. He must deem his smile genuine enough, because he nods and sits down, adjusting his pants and shirt and removing the condom. He removes Ten’s too, carefully tying it up and placing it on the floor.

Ten then scrambles to the floor, his wobbly legs managing to support him enough to be on his knees in front of Johnny’s legs. Before he starts, Johnny cups his cheek and runs the pad of his thumb across his cheekbone. Ten leans into his touch and his tired body urges him to crawl to Johnny’s lap, close his eyes and just sleep in his warm embrace, but there are more pressing matters at the moment.

So he goes for it, licking around the head first, sucking on the side and jerking it off before really swallowing it, sucking at the head and then down, as far as his throat allows him, gripping the base where he can’t reach. The wet sounds fill the studio, and Johnny slips a hand to grip at Ten’s nape, his other arm thrown over the back of the couch to stop him from bucking forward.

His cock slips out of Ten’s mouth with a pop and Ten jerks it fast, slide made easy with the lube and spit.

“If I swallow your cum, will I grow or shrink?”, Ten asks innocently, voice slightly rough, and he looks up.

Johnny groans, maybe from the bad pun, maybe from the way Ten ducks down again and sucks hard on the head of his cock, darting his tongue on the slit and tasting the precum dribbling freely from it.

“I clearly didn’t fuck you into oblivion, if you’re still saying stuff like this”, Johnny complains, throwing his head back.

Ten can’t help but laugh. “You fucked me great, thank you, but I came prepared.”

Johnny snorts and Ten can see a smile pulling at his lips before he goes for his dick again, bobbing his head with purpose until Johnny’s cursing, gripping his shoulder and then coming on his mouth. Ten licks every drop of it, swallows it down and continues sucking lightly on the tip until Johnny makes to pull him up by his arms.

Once again in Johnny’s lap, Ten holds him close with his arms thrown over his shoulders, breathing against his ear. Johnny’s hands slide soothingly across his back under the dress.

“Thank you for this, baby, you’re the best”, Ten murmurs, leaving a kiss on Johnny’s jaw.

“Thank you too”, Johnny whispers back, nuzzling Ten’s neck. “And thanks to your managers for setting this up. I can’t wait to watch the videos.”

Ten laughs unrestrictedly, remembering various scenes from the day. “It’s so embarrassing. You should’ve seen Yangyang dancing with that mermaid tail. Poor kid.”

Johnny laughs too, but before he can say anything, his phone beeps several times, and they look at each other. It’s always the most difficult moment, having to part ways again, now that they barely see each other anymore. Ten climbs out of Johnny’s lap, but a hand lingers on his hip, reluctant. Ten smiles, fond and empathetic, and kisses the corner of Johnny’s mouth.

“It’s ok, I have to go back anyways. The boys must be waiting for me.” Johnny nods and hands Ten wet wipes he retrieved from his bag, cleaning himself up as well. They clean up the space, Ten pulls on his boxers and goes for Johnny, already sat by his desk again, enveloping him in a back hug.

“See you later”, he murmurs to Johnny’s cheek, where his face is pressed.

“See you”, Johnny responds, kissing the back of Ten’s hand rested on his shoulder and turns his head to peck him on the lips.

“I’ll see you in my dreams”, Ten winks as he goes for the door, and he can still hear as Johnny laughs again, before stepping out on the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like the stuff I write, we can go on a date and you can buy me coffee on [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/marinabasileu0875) ~~


End file.
